


Sweeter than Ice Cream

by stellarmeadow



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Total Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: By the time Chris had his teeth brushed, was tucked in, and had listened to a bedtime story, Eddie came out to the living room to find that Buck had finished off the ice cream. “What, you didn’t save me any?” Eddie asked.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769386
Comments: 18
Kudos: 213





	Sweeter than Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to tarialdarion and smudgegirl as always for being amazing and awesome, and to hideeho for daily check ins! ❤️

“Okay,” Eddie said to Christopher, “one more bite and then you have to go to bed.” 

Chris sighed, but he took one more giant bite of ice cream, then passed the bowl off to Buck. “Night, Buck,” he said, giving Buck a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. 

By the time Chris had his teeth brushed, was tucked in, and had listened to a bedtime story, Eddie came out to the living room to find that Buck had finished off the ice cream. “What, you didn’t save me any?” Eddie asked.

“There’s more in the freezer.” Buck said, then cocked his head. “At least I think there is.”

“There’s more on your face,” Eddie said with a laugh. In addition to the chocolate kiss Chris had left on Buck’s cheek, there were traces of it on Buck’s lips as well. 

Buck frowned. “What? Where?” 

“Your cheek, for starters.” Buck wiped that off with his hand, then licked his fingers to clean them off, a move that went straight to Eddie’s balls. “And your mouth,” he said, suddenly hoarse. 

Buck blinked at him for a moment before wiping off one corner of his mouth, sucking his finger into his mouth this time to lick it clean. 

_Madre de dios._ “You, uh…you didn’t get it all.” 

“Really?” Buck’s voice was just as raspy, and Eddie couldn’t help leaning in just a little. “Where’d I miss?” Buck asked softly.

“Here.” Eddie wiped at the other corner of Buck’s mouth. Before he could pull his hand back, though, Buck captured it between his lips, running his tongue over it to clean it. 

_Fuck._

“I think there might still be some here,” Buck said, sticking his tongue out.

“Oh, well, I guess I’d better clean that up,” Eddie said. He leaned in, tasting Buck’s lips mixed with a hint of chocolate. “Sweet,” Eddie said against Buck’s mouth. 

Buck’s huff of laughter sent a shiver through Eddie. “What, me, or the ice cream?”

“Both.”  
\--  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet (haha), I know, but hopefully you enjoyed it, and I promise longer stuff is coming!


End file.
